Carlie Yuki
CharlotSamara te Yuki is the younger daughter and second child of Jaden and Kylie Yuki, the younger twin fraternal twin sister of Emmy Yuki, the adoptive sister of Amber Yuki and the older sister of Blakely Yuki. She is the younger cousin of Tyler and Caryn Reynolds and the older cousin of Aaron and Carey Reid. Because of the close relationship her mother has with Jesse Anderson, he sees Cody and Alyssa Anderson as her cousins. In terms of appearance, like Emmy, Carlie takes after both her parents having blonde whitish hair and her father's past life's honey gold eyes. Charlotte duels with her mother's "Starlight" deck and like her family, she can see Duel Spirits. Her best friends are Christian Westley - who is also her love interest - and Lucy Morgans. Background Charlotte is the second born daughter and child of Jaden Yuki and Kylie Reynolds and the twin sister of Emmy Yuki. She and her sister were unexpected, but her parents wouldn't trade her or Emmy for the world. Charlotte was born when Kylie and Jesse were kidnapped by Ciaran Reid and Calindor but was later saved. However, when Jaden and everyone got to Kylie, she was already far into her labor and couldn't be moved, so Emmy was born in the Dragon Hunters' headquarters. When Charlotte and Emmy were around 10 months-old, her parents and their newly acquired dog, Crystal, moved to Dallas Texas for unknown reasons to her. At the age of four, Charlotte was gifted with her mother's "Darklight", while Emmy got the "Crystal Heroes". Charlotte and Emmy both share "Yubel" who acts as the girls Guardian Spirit. When she was five years old, Charlotte learned of her mother being pregnant and was very happy, despite only being five. However, the happiness soon turned to tragedy after her parents are involved in a car crash and her mother loses the child. Both Charlotte and Emmy tried to help but could only do so much. While her father tried to help her mother, Charlotte and Emmy spent most of their time with her Aunt Reina who along with her uncle Jesse and grandmother Cori Yuki, who had flown over from Japan. While spending time with Reina and Jesse, Charlotte and Emmy learned that they both were thinking about moving their families to Houston to be close, just in case something like this happens again. During her first year at school, Charlotte became friends with first grader, Lucille "Lucy" Morgans. Shortly after starting school, Charlotte became the adoptive sister of Amber an orphaned girl who had the power to see duel spirits but - like her mother Kylie - was abused by her father. Eventually, she befriended the new kid at their school, Christian Westley, who got bullied because of his accent. Charlotte stuck up for him, surprising herself and her sister, as she was normally the quiet one of the twins. She and Christian eventually struck up a friendship and became best friends, just like Shane and Emmy. When she was nine-years-old, Charlotte learned that her mother was pregnant for a fourth time (Kylie having miscarried again when the twins were seven) and she with Emmy helped as much as she could so her mother would not lose that child. Charlotte even helped with doing some of the shopping, her parents trusted her enough to go alone, at least to go into the store alone. Finally, nine months later, a month after she turned 10, Charlotte and Emmy's parents welcomed Gareth Blake Yuki into the family. Trivia *Carlie is named after her grandmother *Carlie is another name for Carly. *Charlotte and Emmy were born premature - for twins - and weren't due till the middle of September. *Charlotte is the only offspring of Jaden to inherit the eye color of his past life, The Supreme King, Haou. Category:Next Generation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Next Generation Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters Category:Female